


Two Fantasies

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [61]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Consent Play, F/M, Flogging, Object Penetration, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Cameron share fantasies.  Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Fantasies

**House**

Okay, princess, I'm going to share a fantasy with you. You put on that Navy officer's uniform again and show up at my office. You knew I was working late, yet, here you are. I tell you I don't have time, but you don't seem keen on leaving. Rather than get angry, I tell you that if you can stand at attention, without coming, for the duration of my DDx (the guys have come back from running tests and I have a new series of symptoms to chew on) I'll bend you over my desk.

Your eyes light up like I've just given you Christmas and you agree immediately. I, however, am grinning like a Cheshire cat. See, while you're standing at attention, you'll be wearing a lovely item I've bought - a new butterfly vibrator with a dildo attachment. I know how much you like the other one, so I thought this would be a nice addition.

Suddenly, you're not so confident you'll get through the DDx. Too late. You've already agreed.

I strap the new toy to your legs - pleased that I didn't have any panties to fiddle with, you naughty girl - and order you to attention. Once you snap-to, I turn on the toy and watch to see if you squirm. You don't and I'm both pleased and disappointed by this. But, I smile to myself as I step into the conference room to work through the DDx with the team.

Sometimes I imagine you make it through the entire DDx and I bend you over the desk and fuck you 'til you scream. Other times, you come before we reach a conclusion and I still bend you over the desk, but instead of fucking you, I give you a well-deserved spanking. And sometimes I let Wilson watch.

 **Cameron**

A fantasy - I love writing these for you. I know you're not a fan of consent play, but I also know you like lesbian prison stories. (What? I talk to Wilson too.) So, while I'm not all that into women, I am into 'prison' and 'capture' fantasies.

I imagine you as a scruffy prison guard in a secluded prison like you see on TV. And whether they deserve it or not, you like to flog the inmates. Maybe you get off on it, maybe you think they do or, maybe you're a bad, bad man and you hope they'll offer sexual favors in exchange for not being flogged again.

You take me from my 'cell' and to the room where you perform your 'punishments'. You bind my arms in a box tie at my back and bend me over a table. You flog my ass and thighs and shoulders until I either scream or beg you to stop. And you tell me you'll only stop if I agree to suck your cock.

Sometimes in my fantasy, today is the day I fold and agree to your terms. In which case, you push me to my knees and open your pants, pushing your cock into my mouth. You tell me that if I use my teeth, I'll get twice the lashings. Then I work you until you spill on my face.

If this were a real-life scenario, I wouldn't be nearly as turned on, but as a game? A scene? I find it very appealing.


End file.
